Siempre se nos hará tarde
by Akari Kuchiki
Summary: Magnus siempre se las arregla para que él y Alec nunca lleguen a tiempo a las reservas y citas que organizan. Y siempre le quedará la duda a Alec sobre quién es ese misterioso Will Herondale que Magnus nombra en ocasiones. Drabble.


Disclaimer: Todas las sagas de "Cazadores de Sombras" y por tanto, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, quien ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo creando unos personajes tan fantásticos.

N/A: Alec y Magnus Bane hacen la pareja perfecta y sin duda, junto con Jem, son mis personajes favoritos. Los títulos no son y nunca serán lo mío. Pequeño Drabble para quitarme el mono de escribir sobre ellos. Es sencillito, pero próximamente me gustaría escribir algo mucho más elaborado. Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.

* * *

**~~Siempre se nos hará tarde~~**

El silencio que había en la habitación de Magnus fue roto por un suave murmullo que se escapó de sus labios, un fugaz pensamiento del brujo que llegó a articular en voz baja sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-William Herondale…

-¿Mmmh? ¿Has dicho algo? –Alec se acercó a Magnus enarcando una ceja, no muy seguro de haber entendido las palabras que habían salido de la boca del brujo. Este negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

-Nada, que esta noche estás especialmente exquisito, señor Lightwood. –Magnus giró para quedar frente al moreno, mientras pasaba un dedo por su mejilla, acariciándosela. –Me ha sorprendido que hayas venido tan rápido, y más aún de esa forma tan arreglada.

-H-hoy hemos terminado antes con lo que teníamos pendiente. –Alec no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta las orejas por el piropo. Siempre tras la espalda de Jace jamás había imaginado que otro hombre pudiese decirle cosas así, a pesar de que Magnus acostumbraba a hacerlo muy a menudo. Se ahuecó un poco la camisa y carraspeó.- Sobre la ropa, aunque no lo parezca en mi armario no solo hay ropa de combate.

-No lo dudo, pero a pesar de ser para mi vista un agradable placer verte así, no puedo decir que la ropa de cuero que llevas normalmente sea algo que me desagrade.

-… -Alec no supo que contestar y simplemente le dio la espalda, todavía más ruborizado.- ¿Dónde vamos a ir a cenar?

-Lo tengo todo perfectamente organizado, será la mejor cena que jamás has tenido, y una velada inolvidable. –El brujo se incorporó en la cama y tras mirar la espalda del cazador de sombras gateó hasta llegar a él.- De todas formas aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de ir. –Canturreó dejando ver que tenía otros planes en ese momento.

-Mejor no llegar tarde. –Alec giró para mirar a Magnus pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El brujo pasó un brazo por su espalda y tiró de él, dejándose caer en la cama con el moreno sobre él. Alec cogió aire y Magnus metió las manos por su camisa.

-No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar quitándote esa ropa tan elegante que llevas.

El más joven fue a protestar pero decidió no hacerlo cuando notó los labios de Magnus en su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda mientras este le besaba y lamía. Quiso apartarse pero al final se dejó llevar. Notó como le quitaba los pantalones con un rápido tirón y casi no fue consciente cuando ocurría lo mismo con su camisa. No sabía cómo se las apañaba, pero Magnus siempre conseguía de él todo lo que quería y más a una velocidad alarmante. No se podía resistir a él. Estuvieron más de una haciendo el amor, donde Magnus como casi siempre llevaba la voz cantante y hacía sentir a Alec cosas que ningún otro hombre jamás le podría llegar a hacer sentir. No se dieron cuenta de que la hora a la que tenían reservada la cena había pasado, y fue cuando terminaron y quisieron prepararse cuando repararon en ello.

-Vaya, se nos ha hecho tarde al final. Parece que tendremos que tomar la alternativa de preparar algo. –A Bane no le importaba demasiado eso. La sorpresa de ver al moreno por una vez tan arreglado había sido agradable y había memorizado en su cabeza perfectamente todos los detalles y todos los matices.

-Lo sabía, siempre pasa lo mismo. –Alec se quejó sin mala intención. Permanecía tumbado bocarriba recuperando el aliento. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en gotitas de sudor y un ligero rubor le adornaba la cara.

-Qué más da, puedo prepararte una buena cena en un santiamén, así te invito a cenar a ese restaurante otro día y tenemos la excusa perfecta para quedar. –Magnus le besó fugazmente, saboreando los labios del joven y acariciándole con la mano la mandíbula. Se puso en pie, se colocó unos calzoncillos limpios y añadió.- ¿Quieres la cena en la cama o el señor me acompañará en el comedor?

-Iré al comedor, pero primero me ducharé. –Alec vio que a Magnus le brillaban los ojos y negó con la cabeza.- Me ducharé solo, si quieres hacerlo tú también hazlo antes o después, que sé lo que pasará sin vienes conmigo.

-Aguafiestas. –Le lanzó una mirada serie a la par que se le escapaba una pequeña carcajada.- Como quieras. –Se disponía a marchar cuando el moreno extendió el brazo y agarró a Magnus del brazo.- ¿?

-Magnus… -Alec agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose idiota por sacar ahora el tema.- No me has contestado a la pregunta que te he hecho antes.

-¿Eh? –En ese momento Bane le miro sin comprender. No sabía a qué se refería en ese momento.

-Sobre quién es ese tal William Herondale. –Chasqueo la lengua, intentando no parecer celoso.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso? –El brujo sonrió.- Un muchacho que lleva demasiado tiempo bajo tierra como para que debas preocuparte, Alexander. –Le atrajo hacia él y le besó de nuevo, para callar la posible replicación que saldría de los labios del joven.

Era por detalles como ese por los que siempre lo había tenido claro. Los morenos de ojos azules siempre eran una elección acertada. De una forma y otra jamás le dejaban con mal sabor de boca.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Es sencillo, lo sé, y realmente no sé si está escrito de la manera adecuada. Seguiré escribiendo sobre esta pareja porque decir que me encantan es quedarme corta, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el 5 libro de la saga, que espero que se arregle...

Cualquier comentario, opinión y crítica constructiva es más que bien recibida. Todos sabemos que un review siempre alegra a una y le motiva a seguir escribiendo.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
